Starfleet uniform (alternate reality)
The Starfleet uniform of the alternate reality, along with many other changes in the timeline, experienced a slight change due to the temporal incursion by the renegade Romulan Nero. As a result of these changes, which included the premature death of George Kirk and the destruction of the , Starfleet by the mid 2250s was using a different uniform in the alternate reality than the original uniforms which had been seen in the prime timeline. As early as 2255, Starfleet was using the same "red/gold/blue" shirt design which in the prime reality was not introduced until at least 2266. The rank insignia had also changed slightly, consisting of silver bands on the sleeve, but with a thinner secondary band, rather than the previously used "hashmarks", for the ranks of lieutenant commander and captain. The Starfleet insignia of the alternate reality was the delta/arrowhead design for all personnel, contrasted with unique insignia for each ship or base in the "prime" reality. The arrowhead design was originally the insignia of the crew only and was not adopted as the insignia for all of Starfleet until around 2270. (Star Trek: The Original Series; ; ) Standard duty uniforms Fleet uniform Type A File:Command uniform, alternate 2258.jpg|Command gold File:Operations uniform, 2258.jpg|Operations red, with utility belt File:Starfleet science uniform alternate reality 2250s.jpg|Sciences blue File:Starfleet uniform fabric detail, alternate 2258.jpg|Fabric detail The duty uniform consisted of a black undershirt, and a colored overshirt featuring the officer's division color and the Starfleet insignia. Rank stripes were displayed on the sleeves. Charcoal grey pants and boots were issued with the uniform. Unlike other duty uniforms, this uniform was only used aboard starships, and not at Starfleet Command. ( , ) Type B File:James T. Kirk, alternate reality.jpg|Command gold File:Montgomery Scott 2263.jpg|Operations red File:Leonard McCoy, 2263.jpg|Sciences blue Much like the Type A uniforms, the standard duty uniform consisted of a collared shirt with a division color, yellow, blue, or red, a pair of black pants and black boots. Unlike the previous design, it lacked the detail of the sown in Starfleet insignias in the fabric. ( ) Skirt Female officers could wear either a uniform similar to the standard male uniform or alternatively short-skirted uniform not dissimilar from the prime universe equivalent - which itself had two variations, one with no sleeves and one with full sleeves. Without the sleeves however, these dresses did not display the rankings of each officer on them. ( , ) File:Command uniform female, alternate 2258.jpg|Sleeveless skirt option File:Operations uniform female, 2258.jpg|Showing the knee high boots File:Unknown bridge crewman.jpg|Sleeved skirt option Starbase uniform Uniforms in use at starbases like Yorktown. ( ) File:Yorktown official.jpg|A sciences blue starbase uniform Undershirt File:Starfleet uniform undershirt, alternate reality.jpg|Black uniform undershirt File:Starfleet uniform sleeveless undershirt, 2259.jpg|Sleeveless version worn with the skirt Worn beneath the division colored shirt was a black undershirt bearing the Starfleet insignia, also in black. The undershirts also featured the arrowhead design present on the overshirt. ( , ) Underwear For use beneath their uniforms, Starfleet personnel had at their disposal specific undergarments. This underwear was a dark blue/green. ( ) ' underwear for Star Trek Into Darkness, Michael Kaplan was careful not to make her undergarments too unusual-looking. He said of the clothing, "“After trying my hand at reinventing the bra, the results were so distracting that the intent of the scene would have been missed." http://www.startrek.com/article/the-designs-behind-star-trek-into-darkness-costumes}} Flag officer uniform The flag officer uniform was a two-piece outfit with dark gray pants and a white and dark gray flared jacket featuring a high collar. Rank was shown by both epaulets and sleeve stripes, and a gold Starfleet Command pin was worn on the chest. Dress uniform For formal gatherings, Starfleet personnel wore gray or brown uniforms with high collars accompanied by a traditional peaked cap with the Starfleet emblem. Rank insignia was displayed by the standard stripes on the cuffs and by black lozenges on the shoulders, the number of shoulder device corresponded to the pip system that was seen used on the uniforms from the 2150s. ( ) File:Starfleet grey male dress uniform, 2259.jpg|Gray dress uniform File:Starfleet female dress unifroms, 2259.jpg|Gray and brown dress skirts File:Starfleet brown male dress uniform, 2259.jpg|Brown dress uniforms Flag officer dress uniform Admirals wore uniforms with white collars and white pants. ( ) . (Star Trek - The Art of the Film)}} Ceremonial dress uniform Ceremonial officers wore black uniforms with blue sashes. ( ) in post-production, as an on-set photograph shows the uniforms were brown with light purple sashes. }} Medical attire Medical personnel could wear a white overcoat instead of their division colored shirt. ( ) Medical uniform Consisting of a short sleeved white shirt, apron, white pants, and white boots. ( ) Skirt Dress Tunic A short sleeved grey "smock" tunic was also available for use. ( ) Scrubs Special use uniforms Arctic gear For cold environments like the planet , officers were given appropriate wear including a hooded jacket, gloves and boots. ( ) Engineering suit A technician performing last-minute maintenance on Shuttle 89 was seen wearing blue coveralls. ( ) Flight suits Introduced in 2259, these gray overalls were worn on shuttles. They had transparent yokes to show the division color, and the insignia was emblazoned on the upper arms. They could not be worn with the uniform skirt. ( ) Hazmat suit Crewmen wore white hazardous materials suits to recover the irradiated body of Captain Kirk from his ship's warp core. ( ) iTunes commentary)}} Orbital skydiving suit This EV suit was equipped with a parachute for orbital skydiving missions. The suit was available in all three division colors with a Starfleet insignia displayed prominently in the center of the chest piece and featured breathing equipment, including a helmet, for use outside of Class M environments. A communicator was placed in the left glove. ( ) Thermal protection suit A copper armor-plated suit was used for inhospitable environments, such as the inside of a volcano. ( ) Thruster suit In 2259, a thruster suit was available for extra-vehicular activity. ( ) Survival gear For away missions, Starfeet officers had excursion gear. This gear featured a dark blue jacket with the officer's division color on the shoulders, with matching pants. ( ) Wetsuit File:Starfleet uniform wetsuit, male.jpg|The male wetsuit, with communicator File:Starfleet uniform wetsuit, female.jpg|The female wetsuit Wetsuits came in two varieties: male crewmembers wore grey wetsuits with division colored piping, while female crewmembers wore designs with reversed colors (the primary color matching their division assignment; grey piping). The suits were also adorned with the same Starfleet insignia pattern as the regular duty uniforms. These uniforms were equipped with engines placed on the ankles to propel the user through water at high speeds. ( ) Starfleet Academy uniforms Graduates of Starfleet Academy could wear the Starfleet Academy ring. ( , ) Training uniform While training on the ''Kobayashi Maru'' simulator at Starfleet Academy, cadets wore a simple blue-gray jumpsuit with the Starfleet insignia stenciled on the left chest, with no rank or class insignia. ( ) Cadet officer dress uniform Starfleet Academy cadets wore a red jumpsuit and jacket with a stand collar over a red turtleneck-like sweater; men and women wore pants while some women wore skirts. On both male and female designs, the Starfleet insignia was displayed prominently on the collar of the jacket. On some occasions, cadets wore a red cap with the uniform. ( ) File:Dress uniform, alternate 2250s.jpg|Male design, with pants File:Dress uniform skirt, alternate 2250s.jpg|Female design, with skirt File:Dress uniform sweater, alternate 2250s.jpg|Turtleneck sweater File:Dress uniform insignia, alternate 2250s.jpg|Collar insignia File:Starfleet shuttle cadet with cap.jpg|Uniform with cap Standard service uniform Fully comissioned officers working at Starfleet Headquarters, Starfleet Academy and archive facilities, and other ground installations wore a charcoal black standard uniform similar to cadet dress uniforms; instructors at Starfleet Academy also wore this uniform. Barracks officers and shuttle officers wore a variation of this uniform which included a black cap. ( ; ) File:Christopher Pike (alternate reality), 2255.jpg|Captain in 2255 File:Starfleet Academy instructor uniform, alternate 2250s.jpg|Commander at Starfleet Academy in 2258 File:Shuttle and barracks officer uniform.jpg|Shuttle officer with cap Flag officer service uniform Admirals and flag officers wore a cream-and-grey uniform for regular, daily duties. Admiral wore one such uniform when transferring command of the Enterprise to . Starfleet Command Admirals such as Richard Barnett wore a silver tunic without any division colors while serving on the Starfleet Academy Board in 2258. Other flag officers wore this uniform with a cap of the same design, featuring the Federation emblem on the front. ( ) File:Richard Barnett.jpg|Starfleet Command Admiral uniform File:Starfleet instructor 2258 4.jpg|A flag officer with cap Section 31 Duty uniform Section 31 duty uniforms were a variant of the science division uniform with black sleeves. They also wore the black dress uniform. ( ) Flag officer uniform The flag officer uniform was a variant of the duty uniform with dark black (with a blue stripe pants) and a uniform shirt. Rank was shown by sleeve stripes. ( ) Assignment patches File:Command division insignia, 2250s.png|Command division File:Sciences division insignia, 2250s.png|Sciences division File:Operations division insignia, 2250s.png|Operations division Rank insignia The insignia used in the 2250s consisted of silver bands worn on the lower sleeve of the uniforms of line officers, or gold bands for flag officers. Enlisted personnel and officers holding the rank of ensign wore no rank insignia. Rank on dress uniforms was indicated with epaulettes on their shoulders: ranging from one pin for ensigns, to five for admirals. Female officers wearing dresses have no way to convey their ranks. Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** Background information The uniforms seen in the films Star Trek and Star Trek Into Darkness were designed by Michael Kaplan. They are quite different from the pilot uniforms seen in and . It can be assumed that Nero's time tampering had something to do with the shift, although the real-life explanation is that the uniforms seen in Star Trek were intended to associate the audience with the much more familiar Original Series uniforms seen through the late 1960s, in contrast to the pilot uniforms, which were only seen in two episodes. A similar situation arose in where Leonard McCoy is shown in a flashback video wearing an Enterprise tunic whereas, historically, he should have been wearing an earlier pilot episode uniform. The filmmakers expressed surprise in Star Trek - The Art of the Film that the classic uniforms were never used in a film. Kaplan explained that he selected red for the dress uniforms because of the strong patriotic feel the color gave. (Star Trek - The Art of the Film) In Into Darkness, Kaplan noted "There are a lot of high-powered meetings with Kirk and officers, and I wanted to add a level of sophistication, where – like any military service uniform – there would be different parts. So they now have dress uniforms, and shuttle suits, which they travel in."http://www.guardian.co.uk/film/2013/may/11/star-trek-into-darkness-insiders-guide Apocrypha (far left) and Starfleet officers in the uniforms of the late 2230s]] Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness, Issue 2 depicts the uniforms of the 2230s had phased out by, at least, 2239 in the alternate reality, and replaced by this style. The only difference was that the command division was a slightly desaturated greenish-gold color. The comic book series also introduces a black excursion jacket to wear over the duty shirt, and a division colored apron. In the video game, Kirk and Spock don black-and-grey to fly across a Gorn colony. The "wings" are green energy that are activated when skydiving. de:Sternenflottenuniform (Neue Zeitlinie) ja:宇宙艦隊の制服（新時間軸2250年代） Category:Alternate reality Starfleet uniform 11